The present invention concerns a resin line with openings on the circumference and with an envelope of a flow aid material.
A resin line is known in the prior art which is employed in a vacuum infusion method in order to introduce therewith a matrix material into an infusion tool that is airtightly closed. In order to improve outflow of the matrix material from the resin line and its penetration and spreading in the infusion tool, the resin line is enveloped by a flow aid. However, when using the resin lines, it has been found to be disadvantageous that the shape of the resin line is showing as an impression in the surface of the completed lamination because the sealing film pulls the resin line against the component due to the vacuum. Moreover, the contact surface of the resin line with the flow aid toward the interior of the tool through which matrix material can flow into the interior of the tool is relatively small under vacuum effect. Accordingly, the entry of the matrix material into the interior as well as its distribution are delayed.
It is the object of the present invention to design the resin line in such a way that under vacuum effect it does not leave any impressions on the surface of the component and dispensing of the resin is improved.